


Don't Speak

by ScreamQween



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween





	Don't Speak

Sonya threw her bag at the wall, taking her nearby flannel shirt and screaming into in frustration.

Having her girlfriend back on Smackdown? Great. Said girlfriend asking to manage Asuka and Kairi over reforming Absolution? Fucking awesome.

"Sonya, let me explain" Paige ran in. "Y'know what Paige, no!" Sonya yelled. "I am tired of hoping and praying that you'll be by my side and tell everyone we're together, but you won't. And I end up with a broken heart"

Paige was crying softly. "I want a break from this, I'm done" Sonya took off her promise ring Paige had given her and threw it. "Sonya, d-don't, please. I can't live without you" Paige pleaded.

Sonya stood in the door way, tears falling down her own face: and uttered two words

"Then die"


End file.
